In Love
by xoLillian
Summary: Nick loves Macy. Macy loves Nick. That's all that matters...right?
1. Prologue

I've always wondered what it was like to fall in **love**.

Now I know.

I know how painful it is.

I know how _happy_ it can make you.

I know it can tear you apart and make you **hate yourself**.

But I know it's worth it.

Being in love is _the most amazing feeling_ in the world.

When I first met Nick, how was I supposed to know I'd fall in love with him?

We started off as friends.

I immediately had a crush on him. (For the record, I totally don't fall for guys easily.)

I can still remember the first time he told me he loved me.

I remember telling him I was **in love** with him.

I've cried so many times over this boy.

He's _worth it_, trust me.

He knows all the right things to say.

Here's the best part, he actually means what he says.

Why don't I treat him right?

Why is he still around?


	2. Chapter 1

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, __**fearless.**_

I groaned as my alarm clock woke me up. Not only was a groggy, but I was nervous. My mom was even nervous for me. As I was leaving to catch the bus, she reminded me not to forget my phone number. Okay, my life is beginning to sound like Mean Girls. I promise you, I do not become best friends with the plastics…actually…haha, just kidding. Maybe I should explain. You see, I'm from California. I grew up there, went to school, made best friends…but now I'm in Hell, also known as New Jersey. My mom had a job offer here that she just couldn't say no to. So here I am, in some small town where hot boys don't walk around shirtless. The only shirtless guy I've seen so far was the man who lives next door to me mowing his lawn. That's something that can never be **unseen**. I sat by myself on the bus ride to school. Not too many people ride the bus in high school; I tried forcing my mom to drive me...That didn't work out very well. I'm a junior. Do you realize how hard it's going to be to make friends when you're already 16? Yeah, I didn't think so. I was walking to the main office when I saw an angel. Oh my God that was cheesy…This guy was… well to be completely honest, he was the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. I couldn't stop staring at him. This caused me to run into a locker. _Smooth Macy_, I thought. _Smooth_.

"Are you okay?" I rubbed my head and looked up at the girl in front of me. "Uh… yeah, I'm fine." "I'm Stella," she smiled. She was really pretty, I envied her blonde hair. "I'm Macy. I'm new so I don't really know where I'm going…" Stella started laughing, so I laughed nervously. "Fresh meat," she giggled. "I'll show you around." I swear if she takes me to a back building that's really just a field of grass, I'll flip shit.


	3. Chapter 2

I start hyperventilating when I arrived at my first class. Remember that **angel** I told you about? There he was. Sitting next to _me_, Macy Misa. I began staring at him once again, except this time he noticed. "Hey," he smiled, "I'm Nick." Speak, I thought to myself. COME ON MACY, **SPEAK!** "I…have really bad breath in the morning?" He laughed. He was laughing at me. Oh my God this was too embarrassing for me to handle. "You're nervous… that's cute." "Me? Nervous? Pssh. No." Wait a second. Did he just call me cute? He grinned and I smiled back nervously. Okay, maybe I was nervous. You'd be nervous too if you were in my shoes. Remind me to look the in thesaurus for a synonym to nervous. "My name's Macy…I'm from California, I'm 16, my birthday is Janua-" **What. The. Hell. **I couldn't stop myself from speaking. "I'm so sorry," Now I'm apologizing. This wasn't like me. I'm usually smooth around the fellas, you know? By the way, I'm the biggest nerd ever. Just thought I'd let you know. "Nah, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Macy is a pretty name." I blushed deeply. Something about this guy, Nick, I don't know…He just seemed different from any other guy. I've never even spoken to him before now. I think I've lost my mind, and I haven't even gotten through first period yet.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, do you happen to know what day it is?"

"….It's Tuesday."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Mhm."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Alright."

This was officially the most awkward conversation I've ever had. We both didn't know what to talk about, but we both kept speaking. I was glad though. I like his voice…

**A/N:** I AM OBSESSED WITH MEAN GIRLS. When Nick asked Macy what her name was I first typed, "WHAT'S YO NAME, DELICATE?" Can I have yo numba? I have problems. Sorry the first couple of chapters are so short. Please review! :D


End file.
